


Day 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [25]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes,” Adam grins. “Remember when you were a teenager and that was enough?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

            Adam and Blake as a couple work in any setting; put them in a crowded room and they become the life of the party. Check in on them on a quiet night at home, and you’re likely to find them doing any number of things, from playing music to talking to making out (the last one being why most of their friends ring the doorbell now). On a night like this, back in Oklahoma, they’ve been sitting still for ages now, friends and family having dispersed hours ago. There’s no exchanges, it is just the two of them caught up in the music playing on the stereo and their own thoughts; Adam thought they’d be more attuned to each other by now, but there are still so many times where he doesn’t know what Blake is thinking. His face gives nothing away until he catches you looking, at which point he usually smiles and his blue eyes crinkle in the corners, and at that point you’re probably screwed because it’s impossible to stand tough in front of that.

            “So…tomorrow.” Adam says, just to break the silence.

            “Tomorrow.” Blake smiles. He’s holding Adam’s hand in his own, stroking absently, breaking eye contact and going back into “strong and silent mode”, which scares Adam more than it should.

            “How are you feeling,” Adam asks the question in the most blatant way he can without saying “Are you sure?” for the millionth time. Blake just stares at him, that impossible blue, penetrating gaze that tears Adam down bit by bit. He meets Blake’s eyes with his own and for the first time, he knows exactly what Blake is thinking, doesn’t even need to say it.  It’s enough to press a kiss to Blake’s mouth, chaste and sweet and quick, pulling away to Blake’s evident frustration.

            “Tease,” he growls, breath hot and heavy against his skin, his hand caressing his cheek, his other hand still clasped in Adam’s.

            “Holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes,” Adam grins. “Remember when you were a teenager and that was enough?”

            Blake laughs. “I guess so. Lord knows we skipped over that whole innocent part of our relationship quick enough.”

            Adam raises their hands and presses a soft kiss to Blake’s skin. He maintains eye contact, not wanting to break the connection they seem to have in this moment even as he moves on to kiss each knuckle in succession, focusing particularly on the fourth finger. It’s been bare for some time now, the tan line faded and matching the rest of his skin. Adam can’t wait to see the ring there again, the one that he’s going to put there himself.

            _Tomorrow._


End file.
